It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact rotatable link, which may e.g. be incorporated in an upright, for use for a plats on which a piece of hardware, such as a card terminal or tablet, may be secured. The plate should be moved by hand in a rotary movement, preferably in a sideways movement, as well as in an up-and-down movement.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a compact rotatable link that can be tilted. In addition to being sufficiently slack to be affected by hand, it should also be suitably tight, so that a plate with a tablet mounted on the rotatable link maintains its position after forces have been exerted by hand.
EP1552169 discloses a rotatable link, which may e.g. be incorporated in an upright. Compressive forces caused by a mechanical tension in a pipe are transferred via two first objects to a second object clamped between them. The two first objects are secured and partly built info the pipe, and the second object is rotatable relative to the pipe. The second object constitutes a rotatable link part on which a plated may be welded to provide an upright.